Slaughterhouse 9
The Slaughterhouse 9 were a gang of roaming serial killers from Worm. The team began as a brute squad for hire under the leadership of King, but after King's death in 1987 Jack Slash moved gradually away from this, with the team killing anyone who thought the nine would work for them, killing and torturing their way across the continental United States. The Worm Wiki page can be found here. Members The founding members of the Slaughterhouse 9 were * Breed, a master filled with bugs that would crawl out of his orifices. These bugs would proceed to hide in small places, and wait to ambush, paralyze, and eat people alive. * Crimson, a brute that could absorb the blood of others to grow in size and strength temporarily. * Gray Boy, able to trap other people in an inescapable loop of time, with victims feeling any injuries and pain the entire time. Anything that hurt Gray Boy would cause his body to reset to how it was shortly before the injury. * Harbinger, a combat thinker. * Jack Slash, able to attack with bladed weapons from a distance. * King, able to redirect any attack on him to anyone he had recently touched. * Nyx, constantly secreting a poisonous gas that could be shaped into solid illusions. * Psychosoma, able to control anyone within line of sight, changing them into a monster for the duration of his control. * Screamer, able to imitate voices, silence the voices of others, and talk into the ears of others as if she was next to them. The Slaughterhouse 9 as of Worm canon were * Bonesaw, a tinker with a love of body modification, prone to surgically enhancing members of the nine and surgically altering or combining her victims. * Burnscar, able to control and teleport between sources of fire. * Cherish, able to control and sense the emotions of others, and track others using their emotions across a city. * Crawler, able to heal from any injury, growing larger and stronger with each heal, and adapting against that injury. * Jack Slash * Mannequin, a tinker that replaced his entire body with cybernetics. * Siberian, invincible, strong, fast, and to grant invulnerability to those she touched. * Shatterbird, able to control glass and create a chain reaction that explosively shatters all glass across a city. The Slaughterhouse 9 after leaving Brockton Bay were * Bonesaw * Damsel of Distress, able to create destructive blasts that could bypass any defence, with an explosive backwards propulsion that she could use to propel herself. * Hookwolf, able to transform into a mass of metal hooks and knives, usually shaped to look like a giant wolf. * Jack Slash * Night Hag, a breaker able to reform after death from any terrain she had infected. * Siberian * Skinslip, able to stretch and control his skin and the skin of anyone his skin was connected to. Other members include * Chuckles, a clown with superstrength in his arms and body, and superspeed in his head and legs. * Hatchet Face, a brute that negated the powers of others around him. * Miasma, an invisible and undetectable stranger that leaked a poisonous gas * Murder Rat, a surgical fusion of Mouse Protector and Ravager that had enhanced reflexes and agility, teleportation, and inflicted festering wounds. * Nice Guy, a stranger that could not be recognised as a threat, and would be ignored even while killing people. * Winter, a shaker that lowered the temperature around her and the motivation of people around her. Category:Characters Category:Groups